


prior to a cup of tea

by the_milliners_rook



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milliners_rook/pseuds/the_milliners_rook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bluebirds are singing their morning lullabies and Sharon is not interested in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prior to a cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babydoll_Ria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/gifts).



> _Time for you and time for me_  
>  _And yet for a hundred indecisions_  
>  _And for a hundred visions and revisions_  
>  _Before the taking of a toast and tea._  
>  ― The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock, T.S. Elliot

Sharon is not a morning person. She never has and never will be—but this state of being is easily remedied by a dose of tea, preferably taken several times a day.

At the moment, however, with her sleeping mask askew, her hair tousled by the sweet embrace of slumber, and a lack of tea coursing through her veins, Sharon Rainsworth is furrowing her head beneath her pillow and splaying her feet beneath the sheets, passively fighting the sudden intruder who wakes her from her dreams. Though she can't find her paper fan just yet, if desperate times call for desperate measures, then she'll find it when the opportune moment arises.

"Miss Sharon." A doll named Emily speaks instead, cuddling her cheek, and making her squirm in the only way a certain ventriloquist could. "Oh, Miss Sharon."

It's far too gleeful a sound for such a time of day.

"Five minutes." Sharon protests, hiding under the covers still; somehow she has been able to transfer her head from the pillows to the duvet, and how this serves to benefit her yet, she is uncertain.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Break teases her, in another world, separate from the bed sheets, and Sharon prefers it that way.

Emily sneaks her way into the covers, and an idea bursts into her mind. Sharon isn't going to stoop as low to label it 'blackmail', or 'ransom', she is merely going to borrow Emily from the grip of a certain Mad Hatter. Well, she _might_. She's considering it, if only it's worth the consequences or not. She could leave Emily alone, and join Break for breakfast, or… she could borrow Emily for a few seconds, in order to gain a few more seconds in her comfortable abode.

Except that Break would lift her up in his warm arms, duvet and Emily still in her possession, murmur morning pleasantries, and then charitably dump her in a cold bathtub of water.

"Morning, Miss Sharon." Xerxes Break singsongs her name, prodding her to act—Emily shuffling towards her.

So. Which shall it be?


End file.
